Truth or Dare
by K.D. Ownz
Summary: Soul Eater, Ouran, and Hetalia Characters come together to play TRUTH OR DARE! Also, me, my friends  The Awzy Clan  and my OCs. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

YAAAAAAY! My Truth or Dare Game

Featuring: Soul Eater Cast, Awzy Clan (me and

my friends), Ouran Cast, and Hetalia Cast!

**K.D.: I seriously got bored.**

**Avis: Really? Truth or Dare? You are so predictable.**

**K.D.: No I'm not. *Pouts* I AM CREATIVE!**

**Haruhi: Wait, why are we here?**

**Soul: Yeah, this isn't cool.**

**K.D.: You're here because I felt like bringing you here.**

**Blair:*Walks in wearing only a towel* I was in the middle of a shower…**

**Soul: *has a nosebleed***

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP! *MAKA-CHOPS Soul***

**Italy: Ooh! I like dis game!**

**Hikaru: Who are all these people, anyway?**

**Kaoru: Yeah, it's crowded.**

**Kid: Oh my, it's beautiful! *Examines Hikaru and Kaoru* Such perfect symmetry!**

**Liz: Calm down, OCD Boy.**

**America: OMG! Truth or Dare is the best game ever! Who goes first?**

**K.D.: My Goth friend Tekie!**

**Tekie: I'm not Goth.**

**Avis: *Sweat-drops* How many times are you two going to have this argument?**

**K.D.: Until she admits it! *Points finger dramatically***

**Tekie: Damn you, I'm not Goth!**

**Avis: H-Hey. Calm down.**

**Hunny: What's happening?**

**Avis: Duck and cover! *Ducks and covers his head***

**Tamaki: Wha-argh! *Gets hit in face with large pie* Waaaaah! Mother!**

**Kyoya: We were warned.**

**K.D.: *Throws Cerberus* Take that, Goth!**

**Tekie: Cerberus! Arrg, you're dead, you damn fox!**

**Germany: What is the meaning of this?**

**Italy: Waaaaah! Germany, save me! *Gets thrown by Tekie***

**Germany: *Sweat-drops***

**Black*Star: THE MARVELOUS BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED! I AM HERE TO SURPASS GOD! MWAHAHAHAHA! *Gets hit with Soul in Scythe Form***

**Soul: Ouch, dammit! *Rubs head and points at Tekie* Why'd you use me?**

**Kid: That wasn't symmetrical.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: OH, KIIIIID!**

**Kid: SO BEAUTIFUL!**

**Haruhi: What is going—Hunny, watch out!**

**Hunny: *Ducks as bowling ball flies over his head* Is this safe, Takashi?**

**Mori: *Shrugs***

**Hopey: Look at that!**

**Reba: They're idiots. *Ducks under K.D.'s flying body* Watch it!**

**Avis: Hey, guys? This isn't safe. Let's start in the next chapter. *Catches K.D.* Quick, tie up Tekie! *Ties up K.D.***

**K.D.: Let me go!**

**Soul: *Grabs length of rope* Yeah, this is for throwing me.**

**Reba: I get to tie up my sister? Fun!**

**Hopey: *Poking K.D. with stick* Poke, poke, poke, poke!**

**Sierra: Hopey, stop it.**

**Hopey: *Pokes Sierra* This is fun.**

**Pattie:*Takes stick from Hopey and pokes her***

**Hopey: *Picks up another stick* It's a STICK WAR!**

**Pattie: BRING IT, GIRAFFE!**

**Hopey: I'M A BUNNY!**

**K.D.: *Unconscious from lack of chocolate***

**Tekie: *Unconscious from lack of Cerberus***

**Black*Star: Unconscious from getting hit with Soul***

**Tsubaki: *Fanning Black*Star* Black*Star, wake up!**

**Sierra: Oh jeez.**

**America: *Watching Stick War* CHICK FIGHT!**

**Hopey & Pattie: *Hit America and resume fight***

**Chrona: I don't know how to deal with this.**

**Avis, Sierra & Maka: *Sweat-drop***

**Avis: The game will start in the next chapter. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Forgot to mention it in last chapter. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Soul Eater, or Hetalia.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Avis: Okay, now maybe we can get started. *Waves hand toward Hopey and Pattie* Hey, cut it out! We have a dare!**

**Soul: From who?**

**Ai: ME!**

**K.D.: Okay, Ai! What's gonna happen?**

**Ai: I dare Kid to kiss Italy!**

**Kid: *Stops marveling the twin's symmetry* What?**

**Italy: The one with the three stripes? Ok.**

**Kid: *Drops into fetal position* I'M AN ABOMINATION! I'M FILTHY, DIRTY, AND UNBALANCED! WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE SET OF STRIPES? I'M GARBAGE! ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!**

**Liz: *Face-palms* Here we go.**

**Pattie: *Stops Stick War* Ha ha! *Continues War***

**Italy: *Bends down and kisses Kid***

**Kid: *Faints***

**Everyone: *Laughs***

**K.D: Okay, next is my friend Brandy's dare.**

**Brandy: I really don't want to be here, but I want to torture Tekie.**

**Tekie: Wait, what?**

**Brandy: I dare Tekie to kiss the closest girl to her!**

**Haruhi: Wait, what? *Looks at Tekie, who is to her left***

**Avis: This'll be disturbing. *Covers eyes***

**Haruhi &Tekie: I AM NOT KISSING HER!**

**Tamaki & Twins: HARUHI, NOOOOOO!**

**K.D.: Don't be killjoys! Hopey!**

**Hopey: C'mon Reba!**

**Hopey & Reba: *Shove Haruhi's and Tekie's heads together***

**Everyone but Hope & Reba: Ewwwww!**

**Tekie & Haruhi: *Break apart coughing, sputtering, and blushing***

**Avis: Okay, next one.**

**Hopey: ME ME ME!**

**Avis: Okay, go!**

**Hopey: I dare Italy and America to have an all-out Pasta vs. Burger War!**

**America: Hell, yeah! That sounds badass!**

**Italy: Pasta? Paaaaaaastaaaaa! *Starts throwing pasta at America***

**America: *Throws burgers* Take that Italy!**

**Soul: *Ducking a burger* Hey!**

**Chibi-chan: I'm here now! I dare K.D. and Kid to go to war with Tekie and Germany.**

**Germany: A Var? **

**Kid: *Waking up* Huh? I have another dare?**

**K.D.: Yeah, you and me versus Germany and Tekie.**

**Tekie: Yeah! Now I'll get you back for calling me Goth!**

**K.D.: Die, Emo! C'mon, Kid!**

**Germany: Let's go, Tekie!**

**Hunny: Oh, no! Don't fight!**

**Avis: Look, Hunny! Cake!**

**Hunny: Where?**

**K.D., Kid, Germany & Tekie: DIE ALL OPPOSERS! *Start fighting***

**Stein: Any more?**

**Avis: Yeah, I have one myself. It's a truth. Chrona!**

**Chrona: Y-yeah?**

**Avis: Are you a boy or girl?**

**Chrona: Uh, b-boy?**

**Medusa:…**

**Avis:…**

**Chrona:…**

**Hikaru & Kaoru: Awkward.**

**Ai: Erm, read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Hetalia, or Ouran High School Host Club, sadly. But maybe I will in the future…**

**CHAPTER 3**

**K.D.: My computer was acting stupid so I'm using Tekie's.**

**Tekie: …**

**Avis: We have four dares this time. Who wants to read the first one?**

**Nia: *Enters* I will. This first one is from Chibi-chan LD-**i like this u should have like kid and soul fight maka and black*star or something and hopey and patty team up to beat a waffles monster or something i like the story :D

**K.D.: Okay, people you heard the girl. Kid, Soul, Hopey, and Pattie. Hop to it. *Pushes button and Waffle Monster enters room***

**Pattie & Hopey: DIEEEEEEE, GIRAFFE!**

**Soul: Good luck, Kid.**

**Kid: You'll need it. *They fight. Kid wins***

**Tekie: That was totally predictable.**

**Haruhi: Um, aren't they supposed to be **_**fighting**_** the Waffle Monster?**

**Everyone else: *Look at Hopey and Pattie***

**Hopey & Pattie: *Eating Waffle Monster* **

**Hopey: More syrup!**

**Pattie: Butter! Where's my fork?**

**Everyone else: *Sweatdrop***

**K.D.: Erm, okay. America, you read the next one.**

**America: 'Kay, dude. This is from HyperBunnyof DOOM-**Awesome job KD! :DDDD It made me crack up! Ok, I have another dare! I dare England to wear a maid dress, and kiss America! XD

**Hikaru: You read your own dare?**

**Kaoru: That's classic!**

**Soul: Not cool.**

**Britain: No way! I am not doing that! **

**K.D.: Yeah, you are!**

**Britain: Like bloody hell!**

**K.D.: Oh yeah? Hopey, Pattie, Reba, restrain him.**

**Hopey, Pattie & Reba: Aye, aye, captain! *Force Britain into a maid's outfit***

**Britain: Noooo, damn you!**

**Italy: You look pretty, Britain!**

**Liz & Russia: *Giggle***

**Avis: I really don't want to see this.**

**Tamaki: What he said. *Turns away with Avis***

**Renge: I have to watch!**

**America: Oh, man, gross! I have to kiss the Brit?**

**France: We've expected it from the beginning, **_**oui**_**.**

**Britain & America: Shut up, Frog Face!**

**Reba: *Smacks Britain in the back of the head, forcing it into America's face***

**Avis, Tamaki, Soul, Kid & the twins: *Look away***

**Britain & America: * Break apart, wincing* Gross! Mouthwash! I need a blowtorch!**

**Reba: Ha, ha, awesome! NEXT ONE!**

**Sierra: I got it. It's from Akuryou-sama-**Wow..Soul. I have a dare for Kid-kun! Kid, you have to kiss Crona! Assymmetrically! Jk, jk.

**Chrona: Um, w-what?**

**Kid: She said "jk". It's not really a dare!**

**K.D.: It is if I say it is.**

**Maka: That's kind of cruel.**

**Stein:…**

**Medusa: I knew there was something wrong with him.**

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP! **

**Medusa: *Unconscious***

**Haruhi: What's with all the kissing? **

**Nia: Yeah, we're playing Truth or Dare, not Spin the Bottle.**

**K.D.: Blame the other people. I had nothing to do with this.**

**Kid: Then don't make us do it.**

**K.D.: Sorry! My job is to entertain the viewers and that's what they find entertaining. Pucker up, OCD Boy.**

**Kid: Assymetrical? Fine, I'll kiss you on…one cheek. *Starts to cry and kisses Chrona's cheek***

**Chrona: How do I deal with this?**

**Hunny: You can eat cake with me.**

**Chrona: O-okay.**

**Mori: On to the next one?**

**K.D.: Oh snap! Mori spoke! I didn't know you listened to Jay-Z!**

**Mori: …**

**Blair: I wanna read! Okay, here's from Eponine In Spirit-**Wow, UH this is confusing. At the same time as being AWESOME! I have a little dare, that Kyoya has to do something to Liz... Don't care what it is. Just some interaction! They're my faves!

**Avis: Phew, no kissing.**

**Hopey: What do you have against kissing? Has Avis never been kissed?**

**Avis: *Blushing* Not important right now!**

**Tekie: Oh, ho ho.**

**K.D.: RED LIGHT! DON'T TOUCH THAT SUBJECT!**

**Italy: Why not?**

**Avis: Can we get back to the dare? Please?**

**Reba: Kyoya, huh?**

**Kyoya: I can do anything? Okay. *Turns to Liz* How about an interrogation?**

**Tamaki: Mother, don't be mean.**

**Haruhi, Hikaru & Kaoru: This can't be good.**

**Kyoya: What is your name and occupation.**

**Liz: Elizabeth Thompson. Weapon.**

**Kyoya: *Scribbling in black notebook* Place of education?**

**Liz: Death Weapon Meister Academy.**

**Kyoya: *Smirks* **_**Former**_** occupation?**

**Liz: Um…**

**Kyoya: *Scribbling faster* Well? **

**Liz: *Cough* Criminal *Cough***

**Kyoya: Criminal? Your sister, too?**

**Liz: Keep her out of this!**

**Kyoya: Answer the question!**

**Liz: Piss off, four-eyes!**

**Pattie: Yeah, Sis!**

**K.D.: Is it me, or is there some tension here?**

**Tekie: Let's end this before Liz goes to jail.**

**Soul: Agreed.**

**Kid: Come along, Liz.**

**Liz: Watch your back, four-eyes!**

**Inuyasha: Read and review!**

**K.D.: Yeah, well sai—wait, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**A/N- OC's are allowed and so are other characters. But, the main characters stay in the story. (For those confused illidiots, the main characters are in the disclaimer.) Thanks!**


End file.
